Tough breakup
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: After everything that has happened, Daisy needs to feel loved


Daisy walked home alone, softly crying. In the old days she, Mike, Lucy and Abbey would walk home together but today she was all alone. None of her friends were with her now though. Lucy had only just returned to Roseville but they hadn't really spoken each other yet. Mike was acting strange ever since he saw Lucy again. Daisy had a vague memory of Mike saying something about a fight with Lucy as Rachel's party but she wasn't clear on the details, having had too much alcohol that evening. Abbey had just left her after they had a fight in the school cafeteria. Even Paulo hated her now for some reason. Daisy was alone.

She needed someone right now. She wanted to look for Mike but she couldn't find him anywhere. The first thing she had tried was to see if Mike was home. He wasn't. She didn't want to infuriate Paulo more so Daisy was now walking towards Lucy's house. Her old friend couldn't possibly have returned at a better point in time.

As Daisy walked she looked at the ground, her arms folded. Every few steps she had to stop for a moment to wipe a tear out of her eye as she had another thought about how much she missed Abbey. And Paulo. And Mike.

Daisy heard some people coming towards her from the other side. She couldn't bear to be seen like this. Her face was wet with tears, snot dripped out of her nose from all the crying she had done and her fur had fuzzed up because of the poor girl's emotional distress. Daisy decided to take a shortcut to avoid walking into anyone. She left the comfortable stone pavement and marched her way through the bushes next to it. Although it had been years since she had taken this shortcut and she couldn't see much through the leaves, she still knew exactly where she was going.

Daisy was about three quarters of the way there when she suddenly bumped into someone. With a cry of surprise she took a few steps back. In front of her stood Augustus. Augustus looked at her with an equally confused look. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice still broken from her crying. "I could ask you the same thing." the boy retorted. Then he noticed how she looked. "Daisy…," he began in a comforting tone, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?". Daisy took another step back. "It's none of your business, Augustus. I shouldn't be talking to you. I'm on my way to Lucy. Don't follow me."

With a fake look of confidence she walked around Augustus and went on her way. "Wait!" he said, following her anyway. "She's not home. Lucy and her brothers are getting some stuff from the storage lockers. They won't be back for another few hours."

Daisy found that hard to believe. How could he possible know all that. "Really?" she said in a suspicious tone. Augustus tried again. "Trust me, I just came from her home. Why do you think I'm here? I was tutoring Jordan!"

Daisy had heard about Augustus taking up tutoring. He was a smart young boy, perhaps the smartest in the entire school. As hard as it was for her to admit, he was way smarter than her. He had perfect grades for every subject.

"Daisy, listen. You know I would never try to hurt you!". Daisy stopped and turned around. "You're wrong. You did try once. That's why I can't trust you any more." she said with a cold voice. Augustus looked to the ground and sighed. "I know. I'm a total fuckup and I don't deserve you."

Augustus looked up "But you deserve to be happy! Tell me what's wrong! Did someone hurt you? I swear, if someone tried to hurt you I'll… I'll…," he said, followed by some mumbling about revenge. "What? It's nothing like that!" Daisy responded, "Don't worry about it". She did not show it but felt nice that someone cared, even if it was Augustus.

Daisy sighed. She had to tell someone and apparently Augustus was the only one who cared about her right now. "You want to know what's wrong? I'm wrong! Everybody hates me!" she yelled, tears forming once again in her eyes. "Paulo hates me, Mikie is avoiding me, and Abbey… Abbey broke up with me!" Daisy lost control of her tears. Augustus was shocked. "He.. broke up with you? I-I'm so sorry!" He couldn't understand why anyone would break up with Daisy, let alone the one person Daisy had been supporting so much for these past years.

Augustus walked towards the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her. Daisy was upset at first but she really needed a hug right now. It didn't matter from who. "Why aren't you happy? You've always hated Abbey and you've always wanted me for yourself. This must be the best day in your life!" Daisy said, her voice slightly muffled by Augustus' shirt.

"As much as I dislike Abbey, I have accepted that you don't want me. You might not believe me, but I was glad that you've found someone that made you happy. I could never be happy when you are sad." Augustus began to tear up as well now. "I love you, Daisy, I always have. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you if you need me."

Eventually, Daisy stopped crying. She had been in Augustus' arms for a few minutes now and she felt a lot better. It was good to know that she hadn't alienated everyone. Daisy left the boy's embrace and looked at him. She noticed he had been crying as well. This wasn't one of his acts; he really did feel bad.

"So where are you going now?" she asked him. "To the mall. There's some… friends I usually hang out with if I've got nothing better to do," he responded. Daisy could hear in his voice that he didn't really want to go. "It's that way, right?" she said, as she pointed in a direction. Augustus nodded. "Right". "My house is that way too. We could… walk together?" she said, hesitating for a second. "I'd love that," Augustus said with a smile.

As they walked together they talked about all kinds of unimportant things until they reached Daisy's house. "So…," she said, "this is my house. I guess you're off to see your friends?" Augustus looked away, hiding his face. "Yeah, I guess..." he said. The joy that was on his face while they talked was gone now and had been replaced by a frown. Daisy couldn't bear to see him like this, especially after he had cheered her up.

"If you want, you can come inside..." she said shyly. Augustus looked back at Daisy. He didn't expect this. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "Sure! Come in, have something to drink!" Daisy said with a cheery voice, grabbing Augustus by his arm and dragging him behind her.

"Mooom, I'm home!" Daisy yelled as she entered the house. "Hi honey! You're back just in time." she heard her mother say. Her parents were all dressed up and looked as if they were about ready to leave. Suddenly she remembered. Her parents were visiting her aunt today. She and Abbey had even secretly planned a dinner date at her house while they were gone! "Who's your friend?" Daisy's father asked. Daisy introduced Augustus to her parents and they chatted for a bit. After a few minutes the adults left the house.

Daisy and Augustus sat silently next to each other in Daisy's room. Daisy had opened up her school books at her desk and they each did their own homework without saying anything. "Did you really mean what you said?" Daisy asked, breaking the awkward silence. Augustus looked up from his notebook and into Daisy's eyes. "Yes," he said, "I meant every word. I love you and have always loved you. I just want you to be happy."

Daisy smiled. Abbey had always been vague with how he felt about her. She liked how direct Augustus was with his words. Her smile quickly faded as she thought about Abbey again. Once again she started sobbing. Augustus gave her another hug, patting her on her back. "There there" he said, trying to soothe the girl in his arms.

Eventually Daisy stopped crying. Augustus' shirt was wet from her tears. She still had her arms around Augustus. It had been a while since she felt this loved. Abbey had been distant for a while now. He had been having difficult therapy sessions so Daisy had been supporting him. This meant that he had been putting little to no time in making her happy. She looked up at Augustus. She needed this. She needed to feel loved.

Daisy moved her head up to Augustus and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Augustus let go of her, not expecting her sudden move. "Daisy?" he said confused. Daisy wrapped her arms around Augustus this time. "Please, Augustus," she said, rubbing his back, "I just really need someone right now. Please..."

Augustus looked into her begging eyes. How could he deny her the love that she so desperately needed? He put his hands around Daisy again and gave her a kiss on her cheeks in return. "Daisy..." he said contently. Daisy and Augustus held each other for a moment. Almost instinctively they moved their heads together and their lips touched. Daisy submitted to her desire to be loved and passionately explored the insides of Augustus' mouth.

As their lips parted, Daisy looked around her room. She moved from the chair to her bed and took Augustus with her. Augustus kissed her again, their hands caressing each other's backs. Daisy blushed as she pushed Augustus backwards, spreading him out across the bed. The boy was a bit flustered. "Wait here," Daisy said as she got off of Augustus. He watched as Daisy took a small cardboard box out of her drawer. It was a box of condoms. Augustus' heart skipped a beat as he realised what Daisy wanted to do. "D-Daisy… are you sure you're…"

Daisy looked at him with red cheeks and a soft smile. She had been wanting to do this with Abbey for a while now. Abbey wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level. But she assumed Augustus was.

"Don't worry," she said. "I… I want this… I've wanted this for a while…" she mumbled nervously. Augustus nodded. Daisy sat the box down next to the bed and crawled on top of him again. Their lips locked again but this time Augustus would take things further. He started exploring Daisy's body with his hands. Abbey would barely touch her, let alone somewhere he might consider inappropriate. She felt herself growing more aroused as Augustus caressed her firm ass with one of his hands. His other hand slipped past her belly to hear big soft tits. He twirled his fingers around her sensitive nipples, making Daisy let out a high pitched moan. Daisy moved her hands down Augustus' body, touching his strong muscles.

As their explorations went on Daisy felt a wetness appear between her legs. She removed herself from Augustus and grabbed a condom out of the box. Augustus' cock was sticking into the air, ready for action.

Daisy repeated the instructions she had been given at sex ed and clumsily put the condom over Augustus' member. Augustus watched, trembling in anticipation. Daisy rubbed fingers through her nethers, checking to see if she was ready and proceeded to lower herself onto Augustus. Augustus used his hands to guide his cock as he pushed himself against her entrance. Daisy lowered her hips even more and Augustus' tip slid inside her. She felt a sharp sting as her hymen broke but she didn't let that stop her. She kept slowly lowering herself onto Augustus until she had taken his entire length.

Augustus had been looking at the ceiling with his mouth open. He couldn't believe how good this felt. After Daisy had taken all of him he put his hands on her ass. Daisy started moving her hips up and down. This felt like nothing she had experience before. She had touched herself a few times before, usually thinking about Abbey, but this was different. As she felt her body relax she started moving her hips faster. With every movement she let out a soft gasp. Although Augustus was slightly numbed by the piece of rubber she could see on his face that he was enjoying this as much as she was. She felt Augustus put her hands to her wide chest, cupping her voluminous breasts.

Daisy's breath went heavier as she felt pleasure building up inside her. Augustus had started to thrust his hips as well. She grabbed on to the bedposts and started her final attack. Her mighty hips smashed Augustus' harder and harder as she felt herself tense up and explode. Her hips stopped moving her folds rhythmically contracted around Augustus' shaft as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash through her, moaning the boy's name loudly. The sight of Daisy being in such ecstasy sent Augustus over the edge as well. He gasped as he emptied herself into the protective film around his cock.

After a few seconds of huffing and puffing Daisy removed herself from the boy below her. She laid down on the bed. Augustus got up and disposed of the condom. Without saying a word he laid down next to her. Daisy rested her head on his chest. They fell into a peaceful sleep, holding each other in their arms.

Daisy was happy. Although to an outsider it could seem like Augustus was just a rebound, she had finally found someone who loved her and supported her for who she really was.


End file.
